Paper Work
by In Love With A Dead Warrior
Summary: Tony bothers Gibbs while doing some paper work, and the director comes down to wittness it, but Gibbs can handle Tony anyday right? Tibbs Tony/Gibbs humerous little ficlet that popped out of no where, enjoy! T for mature conversation.


**Hello all, I'm sorry for being off for so long, but I've been very busy lately. For all if you who know and read or have read my story Camping Trip, it is not getting dumped or shelved, but it is on a break, or a hiatus or whatever its called, but do not fear it will get finished, I just need to figure out what should happen next, also since my interest has been drawn to other things and off of Twilight, its very hard to write it now.**

**Anyway as you can see the interest that drew my attention is NCIS. I have learned to LOVE this show, it's awesome and sorry to say I don't even have the urge to watch ****Law and Order**** SVU anymore. So, yes I was instantly drawn to the pairing of Gibbs and Abby, but then it was drawn towards Gibbs and his senior field agent, Tony! (I love his last name, DINOZZO, hehe…) Ahem, anywho. So here is a Tibbs dribble, or is it a drabble? Anyway the characters may seem OOC but this story popped in my head and wouldn't leave, actually it was so insistent I ended up writing it down during church service (bad me! Bad, bad!) So here it is, I just loved the idea of it so excuse the OOCness and enjoy!**

**Ajhena: Are you forgetting something…AGAIN?**

**V: Oh, right hehe. Aj, it's too painful, you do it! *hides face in arm**

**Ajhena: *sigh my better half here, doesn't own NCIS or anybody from it, she doesn't even know anybody who made it, and if one of you reading this does, you are very lucky.**

**V:*burst into tears**

**Ajhena: awwww comere kawaikochan.**

**V:*huggles Ajhena *sniffle Thanks and enjoy. I'll get over this just give me till the end of the fic.**

"Do you enjoy torturing me? You like making me squirm? Hmmm? Well, do you?!" The person being addressed only smiled a little as he filled out the papers on the desk he was behind. He knew the younger man was referring to the surprise that he had waiting for him in the form of a bag, currently hid under the very desk he was sitting, not that the other man knew that. He didn't look up as he answered.

"Maybe." He gave a small smirk, the other man who had complained earlier scoffed at the older man behind the desk. He rolled his eyes as he sat on an empty space on the desk.

"One word answers again? I thought we were past this" the man on the desk said. The older man chuckled, but kept writing.

"I do enjoy torturing you, however it's not hard to accomplish Dinozzo, since one of your least better qualities is you impatience." He told the agent currently parked on his desk. Tony smiled and laughed.

"But you love me for it boss." He said cheekily, he ducked expertly, expecting the head slap. "Besides, it isn't my impatience it's your love of making me squirm, and you fetish with handcuffs and tying me up" He told him mischievously.

"Fetish?" Gibbs demanded, "I don't have a fetish, I just happened to like handcuffs," He told Tony looking at him devilishly, "A lot" Gibbs laughed when Tony nearly jumped when he heard the director ask,

"Who has a fetish?" Tony, being his inner 3 year old, pointed at Gibbs. Gibbs scowled at Jenny.

"Jenny didn't your parents ever teach you not to interrupt?" He asked her amused. Jenny laughed lightly.

"Jethro, didn't you ever teach your agents to let you finish your work, especially since those report need to go to me ASAP?" Gibbs laughed outright at that.

"I'm not bothering him!" he proclaimed, "And the boss always finishes his work when us pesky agents interrupting him." This statement was answered back by McGee who was listening along with Ziva to their conversation.

"Actually tony, you're the only pesky agent who ever interrupt him with non-related work stuff." He told him, Ziva held in a laugh and nodded her head in agreement.

Tony scowled at them,

"Yea, well go back to playing your stupid game 'Elf Lord'" He shot back. The director shook her head and asked Gibbs,

"How do you do it Jethro?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows in a silent question, Jenny sighed.

"You know handle Agent Dinozzo ALL the time?" the agent in question made a noise of protest but was blocked out by Gibbs answer.

"You just have to make him realize who holds the keys and who wears the cuffs." He said mischievously, while staring at Tony with that look in his eyes. Jenny already knowing about their relationship status, burst into full out-right laughter. Stunned silence and wide-eyes met Gibbs statement from Tim and Ziva, while Tony turned red and Gibbs laughed while wrapping him in a hug.

"Awwww, don't be embarrassed Dinozzo, they had to find out eventually." He reminded his lover. Tony nodded but looked up at Gibbs and whined,

"Yea, but did you **have** to tell them about the handcuffs?!"

**El Fin.**

**So see I'm fine now, just had a minor breakdown, but Ajhena helped me out *wiggles eyebrows. Ahem, anywho!** **I'm sorry about the ungodly long AN before the story, it's just I haven't wrote in a while, so all the words just burst out in a jumble. So how was it? Good bad? Give me a review and let me know ok? See you later; I hope to write more little ficlets on various pairings. Peace!**

**Ajhena: ….**

**V: geez say good bye or some thing Aj.**

**Ajhena: *sigh and waves slightly.**

**V: *sighs I'm still working on her, give me time**

**Ajhena: YOU'RE working on ME? *looks at mischievously**

**V:*sweat drops ok BYE!**


End file.
